Talk:Don't Look Back/@comment-3284502-20150808190020
My sister is skating on thin ice right now. My mother is so upset with her right now. She's been seeing two guys at the same time and recently started seeing a third. My mom would have no problem with this except A) She's lying to all of them about it and B) She uses them to see each other (i.e., has one guy drop her off and then head out with another). My mom told her it wasn't nice to use people and she said she didn't give a fuck about anyone else, she would do what she wanted, she didn't care if they got hurt, everyone in her generation did it (bullshit) and if they got hurt it meant they couldn't hurt her (more on that in a sec). And then she made a REALLY low blow - she has an infection and was told not to have sex. She did anyways and did not tell the guy, she just told him it was a stomach infection. She justified it by saying he couldn't catch it because he had a dick, but what the FUCK? Seems like something you should tell him about. And now of course, she's got no money. She had around 5K and she's managed to blow it all down to $9 by partying and shopping. And of course she still expects my mother (who recently had to leave her job and hasn't gotten on disability yet) to pay for her cigarettes. She refuses to get a part time job, saying she'll get one as an apprentice. Liar. She's probably gonna get kicked off her student financial aid too and then she's in trouble, because she has a $3500 debt come October and my parents will NOT be paying it. The reason she'll lose her financial aid? She's failing. She was WAY behind everyone else until my mom made her sit down and do her work for the last 3 nights in a row. She insists she knows better than everyone else and that she's the best, but she sure isn't proving it. Her attendance is shit and she wanted to stay home and party yesterday, except her friend got sick so she couldn't. And of course she can never bother to tell mom when she'll be home for dinner, so my mom never knows how much to make. If she doesn't make enough, my sister comes home and wants dinner. If she does, my sister doesn't come home, doesn't ask her to set some aside, and doesn't tell my mom she wants to make dinner for herself. She just comes home and tears through the recently cleaned kitchen, disturbing everyone's quiet time, to make dinner that she couldn't be arsed to ask for or pay for when she was out. And none of this compares to the VENOM she hurls at everyone else. Her twin sister is engaged? Well, she's a shallow bitch. Someone got into university? Okay, see you serving coffee. Somebody is getting a job? Well now you can't party on weekends, loser. Bitch, grow up and admit you're jealous people have things you don't. Like relationships or work ethic or commitment to something for longer than two weeks. But then, if I can't expect you to so much as keep a movie day with me, why would I expect you to keep to your school or find a job? I know why it is. I think you were all right in saying she needed help. I think she has anxiety or depression. My mom thinks she has both and something else along with them. She's scared of being hurt, so she hurts people first. She's scared to fail, so she pretends not to give a fuck. But the thing is nobody can help her. She won't LET them help her. Much like many people having mental illnesses, she rejects all help people offer. She's been to 7 psychiatrists and refused them all because they told her what she didn't want to hear. I'm worried about her. I'm sad for her. But something has to give, because she's on her very last strike. Kicked out of school = kicked out of the house.